Gallimimus
|height = 2 meters (6.6 feet) at the hip |length = 8 meters (26 feet) |weight = 160-440kg (970 pounds) |range = Isla Nublar Isla Sorna |birth type = Egg |novel = |film = |game = Jurassic Park (SNES game) Jurassic Park (arcade game) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) Jurassic Park III: Island Attack Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park: Builder |comic = ? |adventures = |toy = Jurassic Park Series 2 |card = |theme park = }} ''Gallimimus '' was a speedy predator, the largest of its type. They were called chicken mimics because they probably moved like modern flightless birds. Unlike other meat-eaters, Gallimimus had no teeth. In fact, it had a very small head. This was probably one of the fastest dinosaurs, with speed like a modern cheetah, it could probably run up to 60 mph.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia/Gallimimus. Link. With its small, toothless head, it is believed that Gallimimus probably had a diet of insects, small animals, eggs and maybe even some plants. They hand very long fingers and long arms, which they could use for digging or grabbing eggs. They had a much longer neck that any other theropod dinosaur. In Jurassic Park they were shown as a large flock, but we don't know if that was real or movie behavior. Novel canon In The Lost World, Gallimimus is indirectly referenced, proving that it exists on Isla Sorna in the novel universe. Its name (Gallimimus bullatus) is printed all over a document addressed to Dr. Henry Wu, among the dozens spread all over the abandoned InGen compound. Movie canon ''Jurassic Park'' Seen in the famous stampede sequence in the first film. The Gallimimus were stampeding and almost trampled Grant, Lex, and Tim when the Tyrannosaurus rex ambushed the flock of omnivores and killed one, which the larger theropod then started consuming. Its name is also seen in the first embryo cold storage vial. The Gallimimus were the most colorful dinosaurs in Jurassic Park with each individual having a distinct pattern apart from age to gender to show recognition within the flock. The males were occasionally a bright orange and darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail, the females (like most of the female dinosaurs in Jurassic Park) were duller in color from most of the body having a peachy color along with three shades of brown (beige, sand, tan), need least to say about their neck and head which were purplish with dark purple stripes over with a streamline of orange leading up to the head which ended off with a bright yellow. Unlike the adults the juveniles have color scheme based on much of that to a baby deer (or fawn appropriately). They have a mossy green almost translucent color to their bodies and have a diverse number of spots on over them. Gallimimus has the most difficult color depiction out of most dinosaurs in the film. While most of the dinosaurs featured are seen with animatronics, Gallimimus was strictly made upon CGI and when seen running is usually blurry. Many depiction of Jurassic Park's Gallimimus show it in different forms of colors (example Crash McCready's Marquette model shows the Gallmimus with rainbow colors). Merchandise and some video games of Jurassic Par''k show the ''Gallimimus to close reminiscent to the ones in the film, but have purple stripes and blue colored heads (only shown within the toy line). ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Gallimimus is one of the dinosaurs that was captured by the InGen Hunters in The Lost World. It runs around aimlessly in the chaos that follows the Triceratops' escape in Isla Sorna. According to the thermal signature in The Lost World the Gallmimus makes-up the majority of fauna that reside on the east side of Isla Sorna, however there are a few other dinosaurs like Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus and Mamenchisaurus which they often coexist with (a majority of which are males) and since needing a wide ranged environment to provide a vast number, they live in near the Game Trail. It is unknown of how far the Gallimimus range on the island itself since they never appeared after the film, but it's likely possible that they live along the borders of the islands. ''Jurassic World'' On Isla Nublar, the ostrich-like theropods are one of the many dinosaurs residing in Jurassic World. Video games SNES Multiple herds of Gallimimus appears in the SNES game Jurassic Park. They can be killed by the player. The dinosaurs won't attack the avatar directly. They move in the following cycle. The animals stand still in a row for some time. Then they simultaneously run to the other side of the field. On the other side they will wait in formation until they run back. If the player happens to be in the Gallimimus' path, it looses HP. ''Jurassic Park Arcade'' Gallimimus is encountered in the Jurassic Park arcade game. The Lost World Arcade Herds of Gallimimus are encountered in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Gallimimus/Operation Genesis In the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Gallimimus is a three-star herbivore from the Flaming Cliffs formation along with the Velociraptor and the Homalocephale, much like the real world. It is inaccurately depicted as an herbivore, when it, in both real life and Jurassic Park, is an omnivore. This is possibly due to their limitations that resemble an herbivore. Gallimimus can coexist with Dryosaurus and other herbivores and appears to be one of the hardest herbivores to catch by most carnivore dinosaurs. It appeared in the game's demo as well. The lifestyle of the Gallimimus in this game much more disorganized than in films where the Gallimimus are thought to evade live in flocks. Though much of this is true in the game the Gallis tend to separate from the herd and end up getting lost. When in a herd the Gallis frequently run on a natural basis, but when isolated from a herd they always stop running and normally walk. ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' Gallimimus is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Cameo *''Gallimimus'' appears in Jurassic Park III: Island Attack. *''Gallimimus'' appears in the game Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor. *It is one of the Carnivore Ones that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *It is a weak opponent in Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles that can be defeated with any dinosaur. *''Gallimimus'' is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. *''Gallimimus'' was speculated to appear in Jurassic Park: The Game by fans, however it was not included in the game's dinosaur lineup. Although the dinosaur's artwork can be seen in the game's website. *An unused quote from Jurassic Park: Trespasser has Hammond state that Gallimimus thrived as the fasted dinosaur on Isla Sorna, assuming they would make an appearance in the game; however, this idea was scrapped. *Dr. Grant can use a Gallimimus as a mount during the "Savannah" level in Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition. Toylines Gallimimus appeared in Jurassic Park Series 2. It is one of the rarest and most expensive figures in the toyline. Comics This section needs content. Gallery ﻿ Gallimimus info.JPG|''Gallimimus'' info in "JPOG" GallimumusCollectorCard.jpg|Die-Cast Gallimimus Collector Card gallimimus.JPG|Fan art GALLI2.jpg Trivia *In the original storyboards of the second film's official ending the Gallimimus was one the many dinosaurs seen in the ending living in harmony among the other dinosaurs of Isla Sorna, but the ostrich-like dinosaur was cut from the final production. *''Gallimimus'' might have made an appearance in during the InGen Compound scene, where one of the decomposing embryos that Amanda Kirby looks at vaguely resembles the animal. References Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs